Monster's
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Prompt challenge from Stefanie from Shandy Shippers group. What happened at the end of White Lies Part 2. Shandy smut..


**This was a prompt challenge from Stefanie from Shandy Shippers. My take on what happened after episode the White Lies Part 2.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Andy held tightly to Sharon's hand when she smiled warmly at him. Her smile grew bigger as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as Andy smiles back at her with such love in his eyes. She watched Andy as he leans forward a little bit on her chair while he slides his right foot forward along the floor. His eyes closed tightly as his forehead wrinkles and groans loudly. Seconds later Sharon hears his knees pop and another grunt coming front him. Andy opens his eyes slightly, smiling when he hears Sharon whimper. Her lovely face tilted to the side with concern written all over her face. He watched Sharon scoot off the chair, then leans down to wrap her arm around his waist, lifting them up slowly, and pulled him closer to her side.

Both standing side by side, Andy turns and faces Sharon leaning his head closer to hers whispering in her ear. "Thank you, Sharon." Andy smiled when he hears her hum and her arm tightens around his waist. She looked up at him with a smile that always made his heart skip a beat and made his mind to wonder.

"You're very welcome, Andy." Sharon said with a smile, her eyes radiating the love she felt for this man. Who has woven every fiber of his being into her heart and soul. Sharon leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sharon ran her left hand up along his chest started to play with the collar of his shirt. The sultry look in her eyes as she gazed at him. "Thank you for helping me get through this, Andy. I know in the beginning I closed you out, and I pushed you away." She paused for a moment as her eyes started to mist over. Sharon rubbed her lips together as her eyes fluttered upwards to gaze into chocolate brown eyes that showed her patiences, loyalty, and a lot of love. "Thank you Andy for being by my side, for being patience with me and showing me what I truly needed." Both of her hands traveled up and down his chest, stopping over his heart that was beating rapidly under her hand. She moving her fingers up along his collar, wrapping her fingers around it and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sharon moans when she feels his tongue glide along her lower lip. She opens her mouth eagerly moaning when his tongue twirls around her tongue and his hands threaded into her hair holding her face still as he deepens their kiss. Both swallowing each other's moans as their bodies moved backwards and Andy's back hit the hallway wall.

"I was worried about you, that you were not going to be able to find your way back." Andy ran his fingers through her hair and held her head still. "You did push me away and yes, you put some distance between us..." Sharon was about to cut him off. But Andy placed his thumb over her lips, smiling at her. "Not yet Dear, but I've gotten to know you and I know that you needed your space to figure things out and I'm glad your priest was able to give you the peace you needed to start feeling again. I'm just sorry it wasn't me who helped you achieve it." Andy said sadly, his fingers stopped massaging her scalp.

Sharon moved her hands from his hips, up to his chest. "You were there for me Andy, you were." Continuing to run her hands along his chest. Her eyes staring into his sad eyes. "Andy, you did. You stuck by my side, holding me as we stare out at the night sky from the balcony, to holding me in our bed." Sharon took a deep breath in. "You made me feel loved, to know that you were by my side. To the way you hold me at night and after we make love. To you holding my hand and the way your hand glides down my back at work as we walk together. But most importantly Andy, you never left my side, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you." Sharon finished her eyes misting over and her voice full of emotions.

His hands moved down her arms then down along her sides, stopping on her hips. "That's all I ever wanted Sharon. Is to show you just how much I love you and what you truly mean to me. It killed me that you were hurting spiritually and I'm sorry that we are not on the same page regarding the matter of Dwight Darnell's soul." His left hand moved to cup her face. His eyes locked onto her lips. "I'm sorry." Andy whispered.

Sharon tilted her head to side, humming as she moved her right hand to cup his face. "Oh Andy, we are not always going to see eye to eye on certain matters, but you know me very by now to know that I'm not going to walk away or end our relationship because we don't agree." Her fingers held his chin tightly as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you way to much to walk away from you, from us." Sharon finished speaking and leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too Sharon, you make me very happy. I'm glad you are doing better." Andy said between kissing.

They continued to kiss passionately, while their hands started to roam over their clothes, breathing heavily through their noses so they didn't have to pull apart losing their connection. But Sharon was getting delirious from these feelings Andy was pouring into her while his hands, one had a fistful of her hair while the other was cupped her ass. She felt his manhood poking her guy.

Andy groans in Sharon's mouth as she grinds into him, biting down on his bottom lip holding it between her teeth while she slowly pulls away from him. Sharon let's go of his lip grinning as she backed away from him, slowly she turns around letting her robe fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, bearing her flesh to him. She winked at him as she turns around and saunters away from him. Not even ten steps and Andy was right behind her taking ahold of her wrist and twirling her around to face him. He watched as her eyes darkened with desire as her free hand lands on his chest. His own eyes dilated as he stared down at her swollen lips. He moved his left hand along her chest, turning his hand over running his knuckles along her soft warm flesh. Watching as her chest moved with each breath she inhaled and then exhaled. Andy smirks when he sees her nipples poking though her nightgown and the goosebumps starting to form along her entire body.

"You're so beautiful." Andy said while leaning forward, he closed his eyes as their lips touched and their passions being transferred from one another.

"I love you Andy." Sharon murmured between heated kisses, while her hands moved to the middle of his nightshirt, starting to unbuttoning them. As she reached the last one she moved the palms of her hands up along his chest then under shirt pushing his long sleeve pajama top down his arms and letting it fall to the floor. Her hands moving to the bottom of his white t-shirt pulling in out of his pajama bottoms. Making their lips disconnect as she pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it behind her. Sharon placed her hands over his chest, spreading her fingers open enjoying the feeling of his coarse hairs between them.

Andy had his hands on her hips, while Sharon had hers over the patch of hair that covered his chest and moved down his stomach. Sharon smirked as his hairs tickled the sides of her fingers and palm. Andy moved his hands up along her sides gliding them backwards before he dared touch her breasts. He grins when Sharon whimpers when he doesn't touch her. His hands moved some of Sharon's silky hair to the back as his knuckles glide along her neck and along her jawline.

"Andy, please." Sharon begs with a whisper so low that even God couldn't hear her.

Andy smirks as his hands move to mold around her breasts, kneading her soft large mounds, his thumbs gliding over her hard sensitive nipples as his lips found hers, hungrily he swallowed her moans. Andy growls as Sharon moved her hand over his shaft rubbing him through his pants. She hums when his shaft twitches in her hand growing in size, squeezing him just a bit. She smirked in their heated kiss as Andy grinds his hips into her hand while she continued to pump his shaft.

"Sharon." Andy whispered, tightening his hold on her while trying to control his breathing as Sharon continued to pump his fully erect shaft. God this woman will surly be the death of him. He moved them backwards until they were in her bedroom using his foot, he kicked the door closed. Rusty could stop by if he needed anything even if he was staying with Buzz to tonight.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly as she broke their kiss. She placed chaste kisses along his jawline then started to move down his neck. Where he had his surgery Sharon placed extra kisses and licked along the tiny scar only seen if you looked closely at it. She grins when Andy moans and his hands on her shoulders. Sharon placed more kisses along his chest as her hands moved to his sides gliding down and stopped at his hips. Sharon hovered her lips over his left nipple, then opened her mouth placing it her mouth enjoying the way Andy whispered her name as she twirled her tongue around his hard nipple. She moved her face along his chest humming as his hairs tickled her lips as she licked and sucked on his right nipple. Once she was satisfied she moved lower kissing ever scar and mark that was on his stomach. Her hands moved to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pulled them down. Sharon grins as his shaft saluted her, moving her left hand she took ahold of his rock hard shaft while her left hand took ahold of his balls.

Andy watched as Sharon licked the head of his shaft, moaning in pleasure while her warm tongue glides along the length of his manhood. Andy couldn't keep his eyes open as Sharon took him fully in her mouth, he moaned as her tongues moved under his shaft as she sucked on his entire length. "Fuck." Andy moaned loudly as Sharon took him deeper into mouth and slightly down her throat. "Shit." When he feels the vibrations from her humming as she sucks on his shaft while her hands pump along his length and massaging his balls. His hands thread into her hair as she continues to suck his shaft, moaning her name as her tongue twirls around his head then takes his fully into mouth again. "Ohhh Sharon." He could feel himself getting ready to lose control and he wasn't ready for that. As much as he loved the feeling of her warm mouth sucking his shaft and coming in her mouth. He really wanted to be sheathed inside her sex as they both came together.

Sharon never enjoyed giving head until Andy came into the picture. She enjoyed the power she had over Andy, listening to him moan in pleasure as he was getting closer. To the way he tasted in her mouth, who knew cum could taste so sweet. She continued to suck on his shaft humming when she started tasting Andy's precum when she swallowed. Sucking harder and pumping his shaft faster since she knew he was getting close to coming. She whimpered when she felt Andy pull her up, the sound of her lips smacking away as she let go of his glistening shaft. Her heart stopped beating for a second at the look of pure bliss written on Andy's face before his lips descended on hers.

Andy moans at the taste of himself in their heated kiss. His hands moving from her face down to her shoulders using his fingertips to slid her spaghetti strap off her shoulders. The palm of his hands softly glides down her arm along right behind her strap. His lips moving from her lips kissing her left cheek then peppering kisses around her face then pecks her upturns lips. His hands moving back her arms, grinning when he feels her shiver then moan when his licks her sensitive spot below her ear.

"Andy." She moans softly in the room. Her heart racing and her center throbbing.

Andy's hands stops on top of her shoulders as his lips descended down from her neck placing chaste kisses along both of her collarbones. Trailing wet kisses down along the valley between her breasts, while his hands glides down her sides, his thumbs barely touching the sides of her breasts. Andy grinned when he hears Sharon whimper as his hands ghostly touched her breasts while his lips lightly kissed her breasts, but not enough pressure to please her.

"Andy please." Sharon begged as Andy continued softly kissing her mounds and the palm of his hands ghostly touching them. She hated to beg but god she wants to feel Andy's mouth and hands on her breasts.

Andy loved hearing Sharon beg him for what she wants. Making him feel like he's in control, even if it's just for a few minutes. But he truly loves hearing her moan and whisper his name as his mouth and tongue is enjoying warm soft flesh of her skin and how he feels her nipples harden from his ministrations. Andy looks up at Sharon, grinning when he sees the frustration in her eyes. He winks at her then moves his mouth closer to breasts as his hands cupped her breasts. He hums when he sees her eyes close, her head falls back, and her mouth ajar moaning. His hands massaging her breast, lifting them up placing mouth over her left nipple. Sucking greedily, enjoying the way her nipple harden quickly in his mouth as his tongue twirled around her nipple. Using his right hand, his fingers playing and then pinched her nipple. Andy lets out a hum as Sharon moans thrusting her breasts into face and hand.

"Ohhhhh Andy." She moans breathlessly. Her hands moving into his hair when his mouth latches onto her right breast.

Andy moved his hands down pushing her nightgown all the way down her body till it hit the floor. Unlatching his mouth from her breast, he looks down groaning as he sees her auburn curls between her legs. "Damn Sharon." He said licking his lips while his hands traveled down her long legs. Sitting on his knees, he dragged his knuckles up along her inner thighs listening to Sharon's breathing hitch and her goosebumps reappearing. "Lay down on the bed Sharon." Andy demanded, his fingertips tickling the back of her thighs.

Sharon removes her hands from Andy's hair, placing them on her hips as she looked down at him glaring her eyes. Andy removes his hands from the back of her thighs raising them above his head, surrendering. "I mean Sharon would you please lay down on the bed." Andy finished with a smirk on his lips. Placing his hands over hers that were on her hips pulling himself up. Andy kept that smirk on his lips as he pulled her flush against him, his hands still on her hips. He moved his face forward to kiss her but Sharon moved her head to the left making Andy kiss her left cheek instead.

Sharon turned her head laughing at Andy who was pouting that she turned her head away from him. Moving her hands away from under his hold and around his neck she pulled him into a searing kiss. She moaned in his mouth as his hands took different directions, his right hand on her ass while his left on her upper back. She enjoyed the feeling of his coarse chest hair tickling her breast as they breathed in and out. To Andy's hands caressing her skin as his tongue mingled with hers. Sharon reluctantly pulls away from Andy as she walks backwards till the back of her calves hit her bed. She grinned as she sat back on her bed and crawled backwards watching Andy's eyes moved along her body and stopped at the valley between her legs.

Andy licked his lips as he watched her crawl backwards on the bed. His eyes roaming her body and stopped at her hairy patch between her legs. His shaft twitches when he sees Sharon spread her legs open a little more, showing off her pink folds that lay beneath her trimmed bush. Andy licked his lips as he walked towards her bed, his eyes traveling up her body and stopped at her lower lip that she had pinned between her teeth. He crawled on her bed smiling at Sharon as he made his way over her body. Looking down at her while she still has her lower lip in her mouth. Andy lowered his lips, hovering over her face.

"You are so sexy when you bite down on your lower lip like that." Andy whispered on her lips, grinning as he watches her cheek turn darken a lovely shade of pink. "Beautiful." As he placed his lips over hers, running his the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. He moans when she opens her mouth to he's and their tongues dance. Her hands roamed from his hips and up along his back.

Andy takes ahold of her arms and moved them above her head. His fingers intertwined with hers as he deepened their kiss, swallowing her moans when he grinds his hips into her. The head of his shaft gliding along her folds, feeling her curls tickling his shaft and balls. On his third thrust he moaned in her mouth as his head barely inserted into wet folds. God she was hot, wet, and very aroused as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull his shaft deeper into sex while moaning into his mouth. After his shaft fully sheathed inside her sex, she locked her ankles behind his back so he couldn't pull out.

"Damn Sharon." Andy mumbled between sloppy kisses, keeping his body still as his length adjusted between her folds. His hands holding tightly to hers as they became one.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly, enjoying the feeling of his warm body cocooning hers and the way his stiff shaft twitches inside her wet sex. Sharon rocked her hips to initiate that she was ready.

Andy matched every thrust Sharon put his way, both going at a slow pace enjoying each other and loving their connection they were sharing. Andy removed his hands from hers gliding down the sides of her body till his hands stop at her thighs and moving under her thighs were he lifted them up higher to his chest. With their new position Andy's shaft went deeper into Sharon's sex hitting her spot. Andy swallowed Sharon's moans as his shaft pulled almost completely out then he thrusts fully inside her wet folds. Andy moans as he feels her walls pulsing around his shaft while he continued to pull out then back into her sex.

Sharon's felt the fire in her gut that started traveling throughout her body erupting like lava through her veins as they continued to thrust in unison. Her hands moved up along his back, her nails digging into his sweaty flesh. She was getting closer so she squeezed her legs tightly around his ribs as they slowly lost their rhythm. She moans his name when his mouth places chaste kisses below her ear whispering loving words then sucking on her earlobe.

Andy growled her name when her nails were digging deeper into his flesh while her walls closed tightly around this throbbing shaft that screamed for its release. Andy was finding it hard to control his desires anymore when Sharon moaned his name breathlessly, her entire body quivering as she came crashing hard. Moving her hands from his back, to around his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She moaned more into his mouth as he thrusted wildly into her sex trying to reach his own release.

"Sharon." Andy moaned before he released his seeds deep inside her. His lips crashing onto hers in a haphazardly kiss. Using his arms to hold him up over her chest, do not to squish her as they continued to kiss. Finding it hard to breath Andy rolled off Sharon and laid next to her. Both breathing heavy trying to gain much needed oxygen into their lungs.

Sharon reached over taking ahold of Andy's hand and intertwined theirs fingers bring it to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. She smiled when she felt him squeezed her hand slightly. Sharon scooted closer to Andy's side wrapping her legs with his as she placed her head in his chest. Smiling as she felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She moaned when his other hand wrapped around her back with his fingertips moving up and down her back.

"I love you Andy." Sharon said as she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest.

Andy smiled back at Sharon, his fingers paused on her back. "I love you too Sharon."

Sharon moves up and hovers over his body, her face over his. Her emerald greens eyes sparkling down at his with just love. She leans down and kisses him slowly, moaning as his hands cup her face and deepened their kiss. She moans then pulls away smiling as she rests her head against his chest. Enjoying how safe she felt in his arms knowing that Andy would never leave her side no matter how hard she tried pushing him away. She felt tears of true happiness full her eyes as she finally found her souls mate, that no matter what obstacles that was in their way Andy Flynn would always be by her side.

 **The End**


End file.
